Online platforms and cloud-based services may allow users to quickly and easily perform a variety of tasks and activities, such as shopping, managing financial accounts, and performing legal actions. Unfortunately, attackers may take advantage of these services by generating automated bots that mimic the interactions between human users and the services. Such bots may illegitimately access users' personal information (e.g., by brute-force guessing passwords to users' accounts) and/or prevent users from accessing online resources (e.g., by carrying out Denial-of-Service (DoS) attacks).
Traditional methods for detecting and preventing illegitimate bots may involve prompting users to complete human-verification procedures before they are permitted to access certain online resources. Such verification procedures may include asking users to enter abstracted text shown on an image (e.g., a CAPTCHA) or complete other logical or interactive tasks. However, the tasks required for conventional verification procedures may be tedious and/or difficult for many users (e.g., users who do not fluently speak the language in which the tasks are written). Furthermore, attackers may be able to design automated bots that can trick or circumvent such tasks. The instant disclosure, therefore, describes improved systems and methods for performing human-verification procedures.